better ending
by Kagii
Summary: just what i think would be a better ending, and a more honourable death for everybodys favorite badass


- this takes place after Street chases Gamble off the bridge, at the end of the movie after Gamble and Street have been fighting for a while, and the trains coming on the way." -  
  
Street heard the Train rolling up the track as he wrestled with Gamble. He grabbed his old friend by the collar and swung him around.  
  
"You were always weaker than me, Gamble" he struggled to hold him down.  
  
"I was." Gamble ginned and shoved Street upwards. He rolled over onto his back, where Gamble pounced on him. "Not any more, cowboy." The train rumbled up the track fast. Street turned his head to look. It was so close. He rolled over, shoving Gamble down onto the tracks. Gambles eyes grew large as the train rolled on.  
  
"Sorry Brian."  
  
The train came within a foot of Gambles head before street yanked him out of the way. For a half second he shoved him back down, but pulled him up again, just in the nick of time. Brain Gamble was shaking uncontrollably. He was also hyperventilating.  
  
"Calm down Gamble." Street held his ex-partners arms, helping to steady him.  
  
"I don' wanna die." Brian was repeating it over and over. "God, Street" he looked up, his eyes a little watery. "I-I'm sorry. God... I just.... I wanted to get back at you I guess."  
  
"That's stupid. You did not. You just love the rush. And you're not going to die. I promise." Street dragged Gamble to his feet. "Come on." Gamble wouldn't move.  
  
"What gonna happen to me?" All the despair in his face was gone. He just looked cold and serious.  
  
"I don't know Brian. And right now, I don't care that much. The only reason I didn't kill you is that you were my friend. And I don't betray my friends. Even ones who betray me."  
  
Hondo had Alex Montel in a firm grip when Gamble and Street clambered awkwardly up onto the bridge. Street held onto Gambles neck, controlling his every move.  
  
"Got 'im." Street smiled at his crew. Gamble grimaced at all of them. He couldn't bear that his plan had come so close to working, and then failed all because of them.  
  
Hondo watched the two of them walk past. 'That kid could have been a good member of this team.' He thought. Montel struggled with his grasp.  
  
"DAMN IT, STREET!" Alex screamed at Jim. His accent was thick enough he was a little hard to understand. "You ruined everything! I was almost free! And you ruined it! Look! Your friend is dead now!" Street looked toward Hondo, a curious look in his eyes. Hondo nodded.  
  
"T.J." He said it so quietly it was only just audible.  
  
"I'll kill you Street! I swear I'll kill you!" Montel broke from Hondo's grip and snatched his gun. "Gamble! This is your fault too!" Gamble hadn't been listening to anything until he heard his name. He swung around to fast for Jim to keep his hold on him. The moment Gamble was facing Montel, with Street standing behind him, Alex fired. In that one moment, everything stopped. The bullet hit Gamble in the side, and the reverberation flung him back into Streets arms. It took a few moments for time to return to normal and sounds to return.  
  
"Jim..." Gamble looked down at the growing stain in his shirt. He felt at it, looking at the blood on his fingers. He realized what was going on and clasped his hand over the wound. "Don't let me die..."  
  
"You're going to be okay." Street struggled with Gambles full weight. "Now stand up, you're heavy." Street whispered.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Montel screamed again and another shot rang out. Out of instinct, Street shoved Brian forward. The second shot hit him almost straight in the chest. It seemed to Street that it took him forever to fall.  
  
"Gamble!" Street ran forward, falling to his knees on the way.  
  
"You promised." Gamble's breath slowed. His hand fell from his side, and he was gone. Street looked up to stare straight at Montel.  
  
"I don't see why you care." Montel said, "He wasn't your friend anymore. He tried to kill you." Street leapt forward and tackled Montel. The rest of his team rushed forward to try and pull him off.  
  
"I don't even know why I care!" Street shouted, trying his hardest to punch Montel as best he could with three people holding him back. Street couldn't help but remember Gamble at his best.  
  
~ Later~  
  
On the way to the Maximum Security Prison, Street thought about the entire night. He'd never thought everything would end this way.  
  
He thought about one of the many times Gamble had come in late. He had come into the locker rooms wearing headphones and banging his head.  
  
"You're late." Street mouthed at him  
  
"I know." Gambles voice was louder than he probably realized it was.  
  
"Again." Street had stridden over to him and ripped the headphones off his partners head. The two stood in silence, listening to the headphones that hung around Gambles neck. No sound came out. Both of them burst into laughter at the same time.  
  
Street also couldn't help but remember the day Brain had quit either.  
  
'He didn't deserve this.' Street thought, glaring out the window, 'even if he was one of the bad guys.' 


End file.
